


gimme love

by hyuckwei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Androids, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Emotionally Repressed, Far Future, Friendship/Love, M/M, Recovered Memories, Self-Discovery, happy ending sort of, ok happy ending sort of a lie everyone dies jfkdjf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckwei/pseuds/hyuckwei
Summary: ten woke up alone on a platform with cables hooked up to him. but he couldn't understand why all he thought about was a man named johnny.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	gimme love

**Author's Note:**

> story based on kokoro by rin kagamine and title inspired by joji!! pls listen to kokoro tho its so sad i love it prepare ur tissues 2 listen to that song and i am so sorry in advance i pumped this out at 3 am

_'Wake up.'_

Someone whispered lowly from what seemed to be the back of the boy's head. The boy stirred in place, eyes still shut, ignoring the voice.

_'Wake up. Please.'_

The voice seemed to be coming from himself. Why?

_'Professor Johnny needs us. Wake up, please.'_

Professor Johnny?

The boy's eyes fluttered open to see only a murky gray wall upon him. The metal wall looked as if it was once shiny and polished, bolts running down the corners of the confined space now all rusted and loose. The young man blinked owlishly at the wall, confusion written all over his face. He looked around feverishly, hoping someone was there to explain why he was so tired, why he had been asleep for so long but no one was there. 

It was only him standing on a platform and threads of wires and cables scattered around the room. His eyes searched for the source of the cables, where they led and where they were coming from. They seemed to be connected from under the walls all leading up to.. Him. Something glinted from the corner of his eye. He wanted to explore the strange area he woke up in, but how? 

He moved his arm forward experimentally, staring at the cable connected to his forearm then down to the ones attached to his legs. He could feel the heavy feeling of the cable in the back of his head as well. 

He blinked again, curiously touching the cable and attempting to disconnect it to see what would happen. He closed his eyes tightly, assuming the worst would happen if he messed with the cables. 

Nothing happened. He moved his arm around. Nothing. 

He disconnected the cable from his other arm. Again, nothing happened. He assumed it was safe to take off the other cable. There was a mechanical whir when he moved around his body and stretched. 

Bewildered by the sound he jumped on the spot, frantically looking around the room to realize it was still empty. He heard the sound again when he had jumped. The boy waved an arm in the air, the sound appearing again. The sound was coming from himself. Just like the voice from earlier in his head. 

He shook his head, he couldn't shake off the feeling that whatever it was that spoke to him; it was important. Professor Johnny was important. He could.. feel it. The boy turned his attention back to the glint that caught his eye earlier, immediately turning on his heel to investigate only for his feet to get entangled between the wires beneath him and trip over them. 

He didn't feel a thing when he had fallen. Just a little irritated from the cables interrupting his mission to find out what had caught his attention. His lips moved instinctively to jut his lip out in annoyance. He stood back up quickly, heading straight over to the object and carefully stepping over the cables.

He stopped in front of the object only to realize an unfamiliar figure stared back at him.

"Who.. Are you?" He voiced timidly. The figure seemed to be repeating what he was doing. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and so did the figure. He moved his body around and so did the figure.

"Oh." He stopped in his tracks when he touched the object, as well as the figure. It was himself he was looking at. It was a mirror. 

He was wearing a black latex suit, electronic stripes running along the sides of the suit, bright and purple as if they were powering him and the suit. There was a word printed on one side of his chest in purple simply saying: TEN. There was a purple barcode encoded underneath the word. 

Was that his name? Ten? 

Ten looked up at himself once again, hands feeling around his smooth face and squeezing his pointed nose. His own eyes scared him; they were sharp and dark, the word feline popping into his head immediately when he took one look at them. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, surprised at the softness of it.

There were a plethora of questions running through his mind right now. For example:

Who was he? What was he doing here? Why was he connected to all those cables? 

But most importantly: Who is Professor Johnny and why did he need him? 

Ten took another look around the compound, taking notice of many things he didn't see before. He felt a little embarrassed he didn't see the large black screen behind him, along with what looked like a few control panels. 

Done looking at his reflection he turned to the screen and hesitantly walked in front of the controls. There were so many buttons, so many options. Ten didn't know what to press, would it give him insight to his questions he so badly wanted answers to? 

Curiously, he pressed down on the big red button at the top center of the panels. The screen flashed on and immediately Ten was met with a man's eye and nose in the frame, squinting at the camera.

 _'Is this thing on on?'_ The unfamiliar man asked, squinting again at the camera and messing around with the camera so only parts of his white coat and face appeared.

Ten slowly sat down on the floor in front of the panels, watching intently as the man stood back and smiled brightly into the camera as if he succeeded at something for the first time. He looked so awfully familiar but Ten couldn't pinpoint exactly what about him was so familiar.

He had long wavy chesnut hair and glasses, adorning a white labcoat as he sat back in a chair and had a leg crossed over his lap. He continued smiling, faint lines at the corners of his eyes,

_'Hello Ten! Can you understand me?'_

Ten stilled. Could he.. Could he see him?

"Ye.." His voice trailed off as soon as another voice spoke before him. 

_'Yes. Server TEN has been activated Professor Suh. Data has finished processing and memory card is fully functioning and recording.'_

It was him talking. What was going on? Memory card?

A flash of the exact scene before him flashed before his mind, except he could truly feel he was there and experienced it. These were his memories. That was Professor Johnny. 

_'Good good! Now go make me a sandwich.'_ The professor declared with an even bigger smile, yet it looked a little different this time. Teasing almost.

_'As you command Profess—'_

_'Wait, wait! I was joking Ten! I didn't program you to be my slave. Remember that you're a performer. Jeez.'_ Johnny laughed, the smile lines appearing more prominently this time. His laugh stirred up something in Ten, the feeling light and fluttering. Another memory flashed in his mind but it was like he was in third person, he saw himself laughing _with_ the Professor and holding his hands as they spun in circles. But he had black hair.

Another where they looked sad together, arms crossed and looking at each other in disappointment. He called him Yongqin in this memory.

Then another where he stared over the Professor doing his work or helping him out with fixing a project. He called him Ten in this memory.

More and more questions raised in Ten's mind. Why did he call him Yongqin?

He looked up at the screen again, another video appearing and this time he was there again, looking at himself. But again, black hair.

He was leaning over a desk and talking to Johnny, grinning and what looked to seem like he was teasing the Professor. Why? Why could he see himself? He was dressed differently, more casually than what he was currently wearing. 

_'You're so weird, you know?'_ He spoke, looking directly at the camera from where he stood next to Johnny, _'I can't believe you modeled the performer android to look exactly like me.'_

 _'Oh come on it doesn't look exactly like you, Qin. You have a bigger nose. And he's a better singer,'_ Johnny cackled, the other Ten smacking him in the arm with a glare. 

The other version of himself he stared at wasn't him. But for some reason, he felt like it was. He looked down at his hands, squeezing them and hearing the mechanical whir again.

 _'Sorry for calling you an 'it' earlied, Ten. You know I don't mean it. Yongqin would've probably thought it was weird.'_ Johnny sighed, sadness visible as his thin lips pulled into a frown. His hand came into view and he rested it against Ten's cheek. 

He knew because he recognized the memory. 

_'Why do you apologize Professor? I am an android, an entertaining one, therefore I am not recognized as a human, only an entertainer and do not need to be labeled with pronouns. Does it matter Professor?'_

_'Wha..'_ Johnny looked at him in the same way he looked at himself in mirror earlier. He was confused. 

Now Ten had a few answers to his questions, he wasn't human. He was an android. That explained all the cables he was connected to, Johnny was his creator which was why he was so important. But that didn't explain why he woke up alone and why he had slept for so long. Where was his professor?

 _'You.. You're sick Johnny.'_ A new person appeared in this video memory. Johnny appeared beside him, looking tired and clearly upset. 

_'You don't get it Taeyong! This would be such a huge advancement to our project, to the androids. We could.. We could be able to use them for more than just our entertainers and babysitters. It'll be revolutionary!'_

_'What? Are you crazy? You want to give these abominations feelings for what? So they can kill us all?'_

Ten winced from his spot on the ground, watching the scene upon him, eyes wide in fear. Taeyong.. He racked through his head, trying to see if he could find any memories of the angry man in the video. 

He seemed to be friendly with Yongqin but not Ten. They looked the same, why did he look at him with so much disgust?

_'You really don't understand..'_

_'I don't, Johnny. I don't because you won't get over your fucking obsession with Yongqin so now you want to fuck a robot and give it feelings.'_ He scoffed, _'Newsflash Johnny, this cold and lifeless thing won't give us back Yongqin. I, and the rest of the lab, forbid you to install the Heart Program into TEN. He is a performer. Not a human.'_

What was he talking about? 

_'Don't.. Don't talk about him like that,'_ Johnny was shaking, the video panning down to his shaking fists. 

_'Who Johnny? The robot or your dead best friend you were in love with. Or maybe you're in love with both you sick fuck.'_

The video memory cut off. Dead best friend? Ten tried to look for a memory of what Death could mean, if he witnessed whatever Death was with Yongqin. But nothing appeared. 

Another video appeared with the Professor looking down at him with a soft expression across his face, he was older now. More wrinkles and even more prominent smile lines. Though it looked like he hadn't cracked a smile in a long time. But he shot one down at his creation who never aged along with him, albeit tiredly. 

_'Good evening Ten. It's the 12th anniversary of your creation today. How are you feeling?'_

_'Good evening. Happy birthday to Mr.Lee as well. Where is he, Professor?'_

The professor stiffened,

_'Yongqin still hasn't been able to make it down here to visit us yet, Ten. But it's okay. What do you want to do today?'_

_'Oh.. It's been 11 years since Mr.Lee came. I wonder what he is doing this year,'_ Ten said in the footage, _'I hope you spend your evening with him this time Professor. I understand how important Mr.Lee is to you.'_

_'That won't be necessary Ten. Don't worry about it, I'm just happy being here.. With you. Now come on, let's sing a song together.'_

Another video.

_'It seems the Heart program still hasn't been able to run in my system yet, Professor. Is it still necessary to keep this chip inside of my body? It seems almost useless. Professor Taeyong might have been right not to run it. I don't think I'll ever be able to emote, Professer.'_

_'No.. No. Never take out the program Yongqi— Ten. Please. Promise me that. You will soon. I swear.'_

Johnny looked desperate, so much older now than he was the first time he laid eyes on him. He was fastening another chip into Ten's arm beside the Heart Program. There was another figure in the corner but it was covered with a beige blanket. 

_'I.. Promise?'_

_'Ten.. Could you please smile for me? Sing our special song?'_

Ten remembered he felt confused, Johnny had never asked him to smile before. He had no recollection of ever smiling in the 12 years of his creation either.

But he remembered smiling that time. It felt unfamiliar, odd, but almost right to smile at his creator who gave him his all for so long. It was a genuine smile. It was the first step to the Heart program working. His creator looked so content, his eyes brimming with tears as he gazed at his creation singing to him a song he first taught him at his awakening. A song he never performed for others, only Johnny. 

_'Thank you. We'll find each other again someday, Yongqin. Ten.'_

That was the final video memory. It cut to black afterwards, showing nothing but Ten's reflection in the screen staring back at him. 

"Where is Yongqin? Where is the Professor?" Ten muttered quietly to himself, despite being merely a whisper, his voice bounced among against the metal box he was entrapped in. If he was not Yongqin, just a mere android built by the Professor, why did he share a few memories with Yongqin? Where did they go? 

Ten closed his eyes tightly, trying to muster up the willpower to remember anything else. He tried and tried, but all he could see was memories he had already seen from the footage. Why couldn't he remember anything before his slumber? 

"Where is my creator?" Ten said to himself frantically as he stood up quickly, running towards the wall and feeling around to see if anything would open up a new memory hinting to where Johnny had gone. Nothing whatsoever happened. It was just him and this metal box and a few videos of his memory. He sighed, walking back to the panel to try and mess around with more buttons in attempt to unlock something. Anything. 

Suddenly, the screen above him powered on again with the words 'ACCESS GRANTED' across it. Ten pushed the red button again, this time a bunch of files appeared instead of another recorded memory. More words appeared on the screen, instructing him to push the red button again and hold down on it for a few seconds so the process could begin.

Ten took the chance without any questions asked to what 'the process' even was and held down the red button, he just wanted to see his creator again. He wishes to see his creator again. 

Time seemed to still for Ten, his blank eyes widening as an electric current flowed through him. The finished Heart Program had been fully implemented into his system. It was done, the program was fully functioning now. He finally received the heart his creator wanted him to have the whole time. 

The android slowly let go of the button. He stared blankly ahead, allowing the flood of memories to flow through his head in a little storage box in his mind Ten could sift through any time he needed. It was all there. 

Sudden drops of water fell upon the control panel. Ten blinked, looking down at the puddle forming beneath him. He tilted his head. Where was this water coming from?

More water trickled onto the panel until Ten realized that it was coming from _him_. He glanced back up at his reflection and tears were at the base of the same feline eyes he was scared of earlier. They were no longer cold and dark, at least that was what Ten could view through his blurred vision. He looked down at his hands again and more tears began to settle upon his hands.

It seemed his first emotion he was able to truly experience was sadness. His creator, no, Johnny was deceased and so was he once. 

Ten began to wail once he remembered it all. His memories began to merge with Yongqin. Johnny had fully backed up Yongqin's memories into him then put him to sleep until it was time for him to fully process the Heart Program. His best friend and creator had died of old age almost, Yongqin died of an incurable disease. 200 years ago.

Ten couldn't have ever known emotions could be so painful when they suddenly hit him like a hurricane.

So he stands up and begins to express the emotion in one way Johnny had programmed him to. He sings. He sings a song programmed into him, one he never felt a thing for and never truly felt the lyrics because he was merely an android with no sense of emotions. But now the words engrained into his system meant everything to him as he sang through a broken voice and teary eyes. He wished he knew how Johnny felt working until his last dying day making Ten his heart. 

He continued his song as he began to look for a way out of the confined space, only finding a single loose board of metal big enough for him to crawl outside of and remove himself. A blinding light shone through where the panel once was. Ten glanced back at the screen behind him, closing his eyes and recalling when Johnny had promised him one day they would meet again. Then he looked at his arm where the Heart Program's chip laid. 

Once he was out, all he could see for miles was grassland. There were many colorful flowers in patches amongst the green, the sun shining down on them and on Ten. Vines covered the metal box he was trapped in for centuries. Nature had taken the metal compound as it's own for awhile now. The lab had placed Ten there to survive whatever was to come in the future upon Johnny's request. Ten wasn't sure of there was still any indication of human life left. He couldn't detect a single living organism. 

So he began to sing for Johnny again, about the sun, the blue skies and the tall grass surrounding him as he strolled about aimlessly. Far, far away from the metal box and towards his longing. 

Hands behind his back he continued along his destined path, he noticed that he still had not encountered anyone at all. It appeared that humans have been long gone, along with any other animals. So he constructed another song on the top of his head about it to his friend, one where they are the only two people in the world and they could do whatever they wanted. 

He imagined Johnny beside him when he experienced loneliness, singing wasn't always enough to distract him as he continued to walk across what seemed like the empty planet called Earth. He recalled memories of Yongqin and Johnny watching the fireworks together at a festival some nights, hands barely touching but enough for either of them to notice. Other nights he would recall the memories of Johnny taking him, Ten, outside of the bar he was tasked to perform at after hours and take him onto the roof to stargaze. At the time Ten could only count the billions of stars in the skies, bluntly stating the number to Johnny those nights and gaining a hearty laugh from the scientist every time. But he also couldn't help but wondered if he was the brightest star in Johnny's eyes those nights. 

He wondered if Johnny grew to love him despite lacking the passion and emotion that Yongqin had. Even if it was to fulfill his loneliness, it brought Ten some peace knowing he could help his creator fill the hole inside his heart. He could only feel thankfulness for being shown all these emotions through his songs dedicated to Johnny. 

He stopped in his tracks, knees feeling wobbly as he sized up the building in front of him. It was terribly worn down, covered in vines just like the metal box had been but Ten still remembered the sizeable laboratory and its rounded windows he would peer out of at times to watch Johnny head back to his own home. This was it.

He entered the laboratory in a rush, hoping that what he was looking for was there as he looked back on it. He crept up the surprisingly in tact stairway towards the part of the lab where he was first deactivated. Opening the door, he immediately started looking for the beige covered figure embedded into his memories.

He remembered Johnny spending continuous nights working on something as Ten slept and charged up. Ten never questioned what the scientist was up to, feeling it was unnecessary but he had a hunch. He was creating another android.

Now Ten was certain his assumption was correct as he spotted the beige figure still covered after centuries. Nobody had once touched the android or started it up. 

Ten could feel it. He could feel that Johnny was there, pulling him closer like a magnet like he'd done the whole time since he was reactivated. The android pulled off the blanket, gasping once he saw the exact replica of his creator right in front of him. 

Johnny had perfected himself from height to his younger self when he had first created TEN, an entertainer android to perform for Yongqin's bar. Yongqin suggested he came up with the design and name since he trusted him to do him right and attract more customers at his bar. He'd known Johnny since middle school and followed him through his scientific career as well as his creation of the androids. 

Johnny offered to create an android for Yongqin as a gratitude for years of friendship. Though in reality, it was because he was deeply in love with his best friend and before he knew it, he was modeling the android after him. So TEN was created. 

Ten felt a swirl of emotions come over him when he stepped closer, crying in disbelief when he touched the other android and felt the softness of it. It was almost as if Johnny had never left in the first place. 

Ten glanced back down at his arm then over at Johnnys. He pressed down on the brunette's arm, a capsule opening and revealing an empty slot. He did the same to himself and two chips were inside his. One labelled J and the other 10. 

He began to shake with excitment as he could feel himself tear up. Johnny's memories were stored in the other chip this whole time. He could get him back. They could live forever together and be the only two on the planet. It will be _theirs_. 

Seeing Johnny again overwhelmed him. Not only him but as well as his system, coupled with how low on energy he was. He felt it. He was shutting down. He couldn't go through with the process. It was too late.

He discovered love for the first time. Happiness even. But it seemed like it was too much for his heart. He was shaking, his heartbeat accelerating dangerously. Ten reached over and placed a hand over the other resting android's cheek, a wide smile spread across his face as he began to sing to Johnny their special song, thanking him.

"Forgive me Johnny. Thank you. Forever I'll sing for you."

In his last moments before his system could short out and he was no longer able to sing; he still had a smile on his face, resembling an angel. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think!!! tho i doubt many people will read bc of the major character death warning T__T but i Can make an alternate ending! i just wanted to stick to the og ending of the song where rin shuts down bc of too much emotion lol stan rin kagamine


End file.
